


Lovely Cute

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, F/F, Magical Girl TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mordred finds that Shinjuku's been cleaned up by a set of Magical Girls, and she's about to join them. Not if she can help it...
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 6





	Lovely Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 5.

Deep within the confines of the forgotten throne, in the reaches where existence should’ve been erased, stood a lone figure wearing a mask. A figure that had tampered with the world before, and would do so again.

Their name was Dantalian. One of the Demons that had been sealed within the Ars Goetia. One of the ones that had aided their Master, Goetia, in trying to incinerate Human History, to save them from what could’ve gone terribly wrong.

Unlike their Master, their goal was something more benign. After all, they had a certain attachment to the one that had breathed life into them. Which meant that they wanted revenge for their demise, no matter how good it was for the world at large.

“Observing the world…” The masked one muttered, turning the pages of a cartoony looking book, their mask hiding away any expression that they could make. “Exposing the flaws in human behavior…”

A yawn left their lips as they stretched, causing the mask on their face to accidentally fall off. Letting it float through the empty space that once was the Time Throne itself.

Dantalian looked over the edge of their seat, looking into the endless Abyss, before shrugging their shoulders and slipping on another mask, this one shaped after one of their prior victims.

The black-shaded figure’s face took on the shape of the mask, quickly transforming them into a replica of one of the Servants whose identity it had stolen. The altered King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon. And only a second after putting this mask on, did a devious thought cross her wicked mind…

Upon realizing her mission, she disappeared from the wrecked Throne. Now plotting to take another identity away, one that directly contrasted the one she wore…

\---

“Man, this place is just the best!”

The voice of one young Mordred Pendragon echoed out through the streets of Shinjuku. A place where people like her could mingle as much as they’d like. Well, like her would be an understatement. A lot of the folk that hung out in this eternal night-bound city were much rougher than her. Hooligans, creeps, yakuza, the whole shebang.

Which meant that she could scratch her itch for a fight whenever she damn well wanted it! It was the perfect place for her. No more worrying about being a King or whatever, especially after one of her Father’s selves decided to try and force her into the position. If she didn’t want the damn thing, she should’ve given it to her years ago, not right now when she loved being free!

Just thinking about all of that was enough to make her blade, Clarent, flare up with bright sparks. She didn’t want to deal with that shit. She just wanted a good fight, maybe a couple against those that needed a lesson or two, and maybe something more than that. None of that overdue King shit.

“...Y’know, I just realized something.” Mordred muttered to herself as the sparks on her blade died down while she swiveled around in place, trying to catch a glimpse of any kind of spectator or common criminal or anything…

None. Zero. Nada. Absolutely nobody was around. Not even those old men that kept trying to accost her and started getting chummy with her after a couple of drinks were there. And they always found her minutes after she arrived in this smaller singularity! 

“HEY! ANYBODY?! WHAT GIVES, WHERE’D YOU ALL GO!?” The blonde Saber cried out as she started swinging her blade, causing it to send waves around the area. Causing a bit of property damage was fine, the entire district would repair itself after 24 hours. She’d know, she had already made a mess of it several dozen times…

No response. It really did feel like the entire place had been turned into some sort of elaborate ghost town. With her as the only actual living person in the city…

“Sheesh. Guess I’m not going to have any fun today…” Mordred muttered as she threw her blade over her shoulder, wincing slightly as she forgot to stop channeling her mana through it. At least she was durable enough to deal with a small cut like that.

As she started turning around, heading towards the warp point where she could get ahold of Chaldea and ask for them to call her back, she swore that she could hear something…

“Her! That’s her, right? The cutie we’re missing!” “It has to be. She’s the one who’s been fighting all the baddies!” “She’s not that big. Maybe we got the wrong girl?” “No, she’s definitely the right one, she even yells like a big cool girl!”

The voices weren’t easy to identify, nor did she really care about what they were saying. She just wanted to go home and bury her face in her pillow if she had to be honest. And she was just about to reach the point…

Unfortunately, Mordred didn’t get to return home. Not as she barely managed to dodge a heart-filled beam pointed straight at her. Her luck kicked in at just the right moment, as crummy as the thing was. 

She quickly threw her grip in the direction of the beam, pointing Clarent up at the rooftops. “Alright, fun’s over! Who the hell are you?!” She shouted up at her assailants, all while her armor quickly appeared on her body so that she could remain properly protected. “Show yourselves before I level the city!”

Her threat didn’t go unheard, as four shadows leapt from the rooftops, each of them landing at a different point around the blonde Saber, each of them smiling brightly as their busty and curvaceous bodies bounced all over the place.

They were all dressed in outfits that reminded her of the three Magical Girls that had joined up with Chaldea, only with way poofier skirts and with a lot more frills on their outfits. Not that it stopped them from having such enormous cleavage windows, their breasts almost as big as their heads...

“Lovely Happy!” One of the girls, clad in green, giggled as she pulled out a heart-tipped wand from between her thighs, giving off a much stronger and more erotic image than what she probably intended.

“Lovely Passion!” Another one of the girls, clad in yellow from top to bottom, brought out a heart-tipped wand she had been keeping behind her back. Or was it hidden up some sort of hole? Given the slight blush on her cheeks, the answer wasn’t too clear…

“Lovely Ecstacy!” The third of the bunch, clad in a deep blue color, sighed sweetly as her wand dropped onto the ground below, only to float into her hands as she posed with it.

Finally, their leader, the one in pink, spoke up. “Lovely Love!” She giggled, squeezing her breasts together as her wand popped out of the gap in between her breasts, causing it to fly out and let her jump up to grab it in the process.

“Lovelies! Here to defend the world, and save it from those that may hurt it!” They cried out in unison, twirling around as they pointed their wands at the blonde swordswoman, each of them giggling in sequence.

Mordred didn’t know if she just wanted to kill them all or if she was going to entertain them for even a moment. “Alright, what the hell are you four playing at?” She asked, her armor staying on as she let her helmet emerge. She’d rather not look any of these four in the eye. They might just be crazier if they lock eyes with her.

“We just told you! We’re defending the world!” Each of the busty Lovelies cried out in unison, letting their breasts bounce all over the place from their passion-filled cries. “Just like you have! You’ve been beating up all the baddies here, so we wanted to pay you back for everything that you’ve done! By permanently removing them all!”

They certainly sounded serious. But that just made the blonde angrier. “Look, who the hell told you that I wanted them gone?” The armored girl asked, Clarent growing violent as energies poured off it, the blade visibly extending as it turned into energy. “I liked beating those punks up and having them beat me up! That was my weekend! AND HERE YOU FOUR ARE, RUINING ALL OF THAT!”

“We’ve not ruined anything! We’re just trying to make you understand your true place, Moedred!” Lovely Love cried out, the pink-haired big-breasted idiot bouncing all over the place. All while calling the girl that they had ‘helped’ such a strange nickname.

Mordred grit her teeth as she tightened her grip on her blade. “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” She shouted, not about to give any of the four the time of day after all of that.

The Knight of Treachery swung her blade around in a circle, trying to nail any of them with the full brunt of her Noble Phantasm, only to fail to hit any of them as they all leapt into the air at the same time!

“Lovelies! We have to show her what being a good guy’s all about! Then she’ll see reason!” Lovely Love cried out as the big-breasted Magical Girls all nodded in unison.

They sunk their rods into their cleavages, causing them each to glow brightly with their respective color. All while the blonde below just looked up at them with varying levels of confusion and hatred bubbling up inside her.

“READY!” The Lovelies cried out in unison, as a ring of colors connected them, flashing between the four of them. Not a second later, and all of them dove straight down towards the Knight of Treachery, their bosoms pointed straight at her.

Mordred grit her teeth as she let her blade rise into the air. “CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!” She shouted, unleashing the full power of her Noble Phantasm, spinning her blade around in an attempt to catch them with a spiral of pure energy..!

Only for her spin to be cut pitifully short as the foursome rammed their enormous breasts straight into her face, shattering her armor from all the power that was rushing through their bodies. And after that hard sensation of things breaking, the softness of their breasts overwhelmed her almost instantly.

The blonde let out a scream as she was quickly overwhelmed by their power, her armor giving way to a brand new frilly outfit that matched theirs. It even had the cleavage window, despite the fact that the Knight of Treachery was anything but busty.

“Lovely Cross!” The Lovelies cried out as they leapt away from their ‘enemy’, the energy that had been pushed into her remaining in play as they powered down…

Mordred grit her teeth as she looked at herself. It was… Humiliating! What kind of sick twisted joke was this anyway!? Why couldn’t she just have had a good fight!?

Just as she thought she could try and complain, something put her mind on pause. It was like all of her thoughts were forcibly stuck in a long line heading towards some sort of amusement park ride, and every individual thought had to wait for such a long time to reach the main part of her brain.

Eventually, those thoughts couldn’t get crammed further, causing them all to tumble into one another and smash straight through. But since her brain was far too fragile for that much thinking, all of the thoughts went to another place. Somewhere much more fitting for her trains of thought.

Mordred’s eyes went wide as she let out a moan, her breasts exploding outward into a massive pair of knockers. Even bigger than the ones her Lancer-class Father had. Nearly bigger than the ones the Lovelies had..!

And with that growth came an utter empty head. One that was easily filled with the energies that the Magical Girls had pushed into her, causing her to giggle as she twirled around, her breasts bouncing comfortably in her red-colored outfit. She didn’t even notice that her hair had gotten all red too, matching the outfit perfectly.

The converted girl leapt up, causing her Wand to fly out of her cleavage and then land on her head as she hadn’t gotten the timing down. All it caused as a little giggle, as she posed with two peace-signs covering her eyes. “Lovely Cute!”

Her allies ran over to her, hugging their latest member. “That’s our Moedred! We knew you’d see things our way!” They each cried out, joining her in absentminded giggling…

All while a certain masked woman watched them from the roofs above, swapping out the altered King of Knights mask for her latest acquisition.

Dantalian stretched as the Mordred mask on her face morphed her into the blonde Knight’s. “I’ll be taking this, ‘me’. Enjoy life as a cute Magical Girl, with your brains stored between your tits.” She mused, while her hands idly moved towards her own lack of breasts…

...She’d have to quash that envy before she found her next target. That, or use it to pick one out. Maybe she’d bully another version of this Knight...

Thus, the masked Demon disappeared, leaving the Lovelies to their own devices… as the girls set their eyes on the baddies in Chaldea...


End file.
